


A Fishy Experience

by ChrysCare



Series: A Fishy Experience [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron finds entertainment in the strangest place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stalker

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [A fishy experience translation(中文版)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952950) by [ChrysCare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare), [interburstgap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap)



Megatron walks down the halls of the Nemesis. The tingling in the back of his processor starts to irritate him. 

:Soundwave, report your activities,: Megatron says over the comm. link. 

:Cassettes: Recon. Location: Nevada.:

If Soundwave is in the state Nevada, his telepathy should not work, should it? Megatron looks behind him. The hallway is empty and no one is in front of him. Why does it feel like some is watching him?

:Who is on shift in the communications center?: Megatron asks Soundwave over the comm.. 

:Current shift: Rumble and Frenzy,: Soundwave says. 

If Rumble and Frenzy are in the communications room, they were most likely playing some game on the fleshly gaming site and not watching the monitors. So who was watching him? Megatron looks around the hallway. His gaze falls on the wall to his right, the full length of the wall is Cybertronian glass. Nothing but water for as far as he can see. Megatron continues walking down the hall, the tingle comes back. He glances at the window wall. Nothing. He turns and starts to walk. Before he takes a step, he looks at the window. Still nothing. 

“What am I doing?” Megatron grumbles and walks down the hall. He turns down the hall to the right, the tingle comes back. He glances at the window. Nothing. :Rumble, Frenzy.:

:Uh . . . yes big boss,: Rumble says.

:Is there anything on the radar?: Megatron asks stepping closer to the window.

:Nah,: Rumble says. 

Megatron starts walking backwards, maybe it followed his movement. He watches, movement from the top of the window catches his attention. The silvery creature moves a few paces behind him. He stops and the silvery creature slows. He walks forward and the silvery creature turns to follow him. 

“Interesting,” Megatron says and steps closer to the window. The silvery creature comes closer; its nose touches the glass before taking off toward the surface. “Organic creatures are the strangest.”

Megatron starts to slowly walk backwards to see if the creature would come back. He bumps into someone and falls backward on them. 

“Watch where you’re going!” Starscream says and sees who ran into him. “Lord Megatron, what . . . what are you doing?”

“I was walking, what are you doing stepping into my path,” Megatron says, grabbing Starscream’s arms. 

“I was . . . uh . . . there was someone following me,” Starscream says looking around the hall. 

“Did you see anyone following you?” Megatron asks.

“No,” Starscream says. “They always vanished when I turned to look. I figured if I walked backwards I could catch them.”

“And did you?” Megatron asks.

“No,” Starscream says and looks down. He glances at the window, optics brightening. “What is that?”

Megatron lets go of Starscream to look. He smirks as the silver creature comes back to the window.

“It has been following me,” Megatron says. 

“You had a dolphin follow you,” Starscream says and steps up to the window. The dolphin makes a circle in front of the glass. Another dolphin comes up and nudges the first. “A dolphin was following me too.”

“You know these creatures?” Megatron asks.

“I wasn’t a xenobiologist for nothing,” Starscream says, putting his servos on his hips. “It was my job to learn about other species. Something I have missed in the eons we’ve spent roaming space to find your playmate Prime and all the years we spent in stasis.”

“What are these dolphins like?” Megatron asks as he watches them play. 

“Well they seem to be sentient, they have their own language,” Starscream says. “Their streamline bodies allow them to move the water at great speeds. They are friendly with the fleshlies. They eat other fish. Some are domesticated and are kept in large tanks for the fleshlies to see.”

“They are kept as pets?” Megatron says. :Constructicons, I have a project for you.: “How long do they live?”

“Around 17 to 25 fleshly years,” Starscream says. 

“Interesting,” Megatron says and walks away from Starscream. The seeker looks confused at Megatron for a few kliks. 

“I haven’t told you that they must breathe air,” Starscream yells down the hall. “What is he up to?”


	2. The Obstacle

Megatron glowers at the room. The somewhat flooded main room of his quarters.

:Constucticons, report to my quarters immediately,: Megatron growls over the comm..

:Yes, Lord Megatron,: Scrapper says. Megatron grumbles as he makes his way to the Cybertronian couch, his steps make splashing noise as he moves. The door pings with the Constructicons. 

“Come in,” Megatron says, the door opens. The Constructicons enter the room.

“Yes, sir,” Scrapper says. 

“What is this?” Megatron asks motioning to his room.

“Well, sir, it looks like the main room of your quarters, sir,” Scrapper says. Megatron glares at the mech.

“I’m not stupid, do you think I’m stupid?” Megatron asks and stands. 

“Uh . . . no sir!” Scrapper says. 

“Whose plan was this?”

“Your’s sir,” Scrapper says and shrinks back when Megatron’s heated gaze lands on him. 

“You, Scrapper, are fired,” Megatron says and pushes Scrapper out of his quarters. “Leave the Nemesis immediately. I don’t even want to see you anymore.”

“Who . . . who will lead the Constructicons?”

“Bonecrusher,” Megatron says and closes his door on Scrapper’s face. “Now, who did this? Who’s idea was it to knock out my window and let the water in?”

Megatron points to the once window, now it’s boarded up with scrap metal.

“Mixmaster’s,” Bonecrusher says.

“What!” Mixmaster says. “You punched a hole through it.”

Megatron sighs and powers up his cannon. He points it at the two Constructicons. 

“Leave now and remain intact,” Megatron says. The two mechs run toward the door, both run into the door before opening it. “Incompetency. What is your excuse Scavenger?”

“Excuse?” Scavenger asks looking at the still powered cannon. “I quit?”

“Why am I surrounded by mech’s who can’t do their job?”

“Because you picked the ones who were willing to fight,” Hook says. Megatron glares at the engineer and medic.

“You would be gone if I did not still need you,” Megatron says. “Clean up this mess.”

“Yes sir,” Long Haul says.


	3. The Ad

Help Wanted: Low cost construction workers. New swimming center located on Oceanwalk Street. On the spot interviews held every day at three in the afternoon. All nationalities welcomed.

“Do you think it will work?” Megatron asks. 

“Ya think we would waste our precious pranking time to help ya do this if it wouldn’t work?” Rumble asks

“How long have we been pranking?” Frenzy asks.

“I try not to remember,” Megatron says. 

“It’ll work, trust us,” Rumble and Frenzy smiles at their billboard. 

“Trust you, why do I find that less appealing than your pranks?”


	4. The Workers

Megatron sits at the location of the new swimming center. Two Autobot signatures pop up on the radar. 

:Skywarp, Thundercracker, get in position,: Megatron says over the comm.. 

:There, sir,: Thundercracker says. :Hoist and Grapple are in view.:

“Perfect," Megatron smiles as the Autobots get closer.


	5. The Interview

“Wonder where the builder is,” Hoist says.

“Are you sure this is the right location?” Grapple asks.

“Positive.”

“You are in the correct location,” Megatron says and walks up to the Autobots. Hoist and Grapple jump and start to back away. They bump into something. Both look up to see the seekers grinning down at them. “I must say, I’m not surprised you fell for such a trap. Lucky for you, you passed the interview. Thundercracker, Skywarp, if you please.”

The seekers stasis cuff the Autobots and the Decepticons make their way back to the Nemesis.


	6. The Proposition

Megatron paces his berthroom floor, the Autobots Hoist and Grapple sit on his berth. The Decepticon warlord looks at them before coming to a stop in front of them.

“I have little patience to deal with threats so I will get to the point,” Megatron says. “You will do what I say or I will send you into the nearest black hole.”

Hoist and Grapple glance at one another. Both Autobots wonder what happened to the silver mech standing on front of them. 

“Now, all I ask of you Autobots, is one small tiny favor and I will allow you to leave unharmed once you finish,” Megatron says. 

“What do you want from us?” Hoist asks.

“My Constucticons cannot do anything worth much, I need you to create an indoor tank,” Megatron says.

“You want a pool?” Grapple asks. 

“No,” Megatron grumbles and lays out the plans in front of the mechs.


	7. Disagreement

"What do you mean the plan is flawed?” Megatron growls.

“The tank will need an opened top,” Grapple winces. “Dolphins breath air. They need it to survive. With this current plan you will drown the animal.”

“So leave the top open,” Megatron scribbles that down on the data-pad as he sits at the table of the rec room. Hoist and Grapple sit across from him and the rest of the room is empty. “What do these dolphins consume? Energon?”

“No, fish,” Hoist says. “We would need to build a separate tank to store the live fish. That would have a removable lid.”

“They do not need air?”

“Not like a dolphin does.”


	8. Phase Two

Megatron stares at the completed tank. Hoist and Grapple knew how to build something and not flood his room. The Autobots glance at him.

“It is empty,” Megatron grumbles. 

“You need to find your dolphin,” Hoist says. 

“May I say something?” Grapple asks. 

“Go ahead.”

“Dolphins like to play, it would harm it more to stay in this tank. Perhaps building a tunnel to the ocean to allow the dolphin to come and go would be best.”

“If you think it is necessary,” Megatron turns and walks out of the room.


	9. Waiting

Megatron sits on his berth. The dolphin hasn’t come into the tank yet. 

“Did you even connect the tunnel?” Megatron glares at the Autobots.

“Yes, just give it time, we installed tanks along the tunnel for breathing as well.”

Something appears at the bottom of the tank, a small dolphin swims into the tank.

“It shrunk,” Megatron growls. Another small dolphin comes into the tank followed by the dolphin that followed Megatron. 

“It brought two baby dolphins with it,” Grapple says. “She must trust you.”

“What do you mean?” Megatron stands and walks to the tank. The dolphin starts clicking and whistling at him. 

“She brought fragile creatures to you,” Hoist laughs. Megatron dips his servo into the tank, the dolphins swim against it. Hoist and Grapple watch as Megatron smiles and trails his servo through the water. The small dolphins follow it. They step out of the room and run into Starscream. 

“Megatron’s done with you,” Starscream motions for the Autobots to follow him. 

“Why are you letting us walk out of here?” 

“Megatron has never been so happy in his life,” Starscream says and opens the bay doors. “The other door will open when this one closes.”

“You Decepticons sure are strange.”

“You gave Megatron something to occupy his time with.”


	10. Chapter 10

Optimus Prime stands at the door of the Ark. Hoist and Grapple transform as they approach. 

“I think the Decepticons are crazy,” Grapple shakes his helm. 

“Why do you say that?” Optimus Prime asks.

“Megatron, you should have seen him, it’s like he’s a whole different mech.”

“He just kidnapped us to build a tank for a pet dolphin,” Hoist says.

“I knew I would regret it,” Optimus Prime frowns. 

“Regret what sir?”

“I stole his petro-rabbit,” Optimus Prime turns and walks into the Ark.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot Bunny  
> http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/444560.html
> 
> 1\. G1: A Decepticon has a stalker. While walking down the hallway, a whale or dolphin follows him. Doesn't the hallways have windows?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.


End file.
